


Futurism

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sniper, Choking, M/M, Top Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Medic and Sniper get down and dirty. Let's pretend this didn't take a month to write.





	Futurism

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request but I'm a terrible person and took a month to complete it!!  
> Follow me on tumblr so I can disappoint you too! @scoutbottoms

Sniper glanced out of the grotty window of his van, the glass speckled with dust and dirt but just about clear enough to see outside. He was nervous. Shouldn’t be. They’d done this a few times before. But he was. A light shone out in the darkness outside as a back door on the base was opened. Bloody hell.

Teeth worried away at his bottom lip as he quickly patted his hair down and then sprayed a bit of deodorant on himself and around the van as an afterthought. He threw his old newspapers in a cupboard and squeaked when he heard a knock on the door.

“Evening, Herr Sniper!” Medic stepped into the campervan, a smile on his lips which was met with the nervous grin of the other man in front of him.

“Y’alright doc? Can I get you anything?” Sniper asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Medic slowly moved forwards, trapping the other man against the wall.

“I think we can skip that, hm?”

Sniper nodded, and the older man smirked before leaning in to kiss him. It always became apparent all too soon who would be in charge, Sniper melting in Medic’s arms, being shoved harshly against the wood of the campervan as the kiss deepened. Feeling himself get hard, Sniper groaned and bucked his hips.

“Eager.” Medic murmured, nipping along Sniper’s jaw and biting into his neck. The other man let out a shaky gasp and allowed his head to loll to the side, granting Medic even more access. His head began to swim as he was overwhelmed with arousal, all nervousness leaving his system the harder his dick grew. This was an effect only Medic had on him, never having dreamt of being submissive until the German put his hands on him and made him weak.

“Please…” he whispered, not even sure what he was asking for, but Medic smirked and began to undo the buttons on Sniper’s shirt. They undressed quickly and Medic swooped in for another kiss, moving Sniper over to the bed as they did so. Sniper was unaware of when Medic grabbed the lube, but he doesn’t have time to think about it, sucking in air through gritted teeth as the first finger slides in, his mouth dropping open as it began to move.

“M-more” he chokes out, their eyes meeting. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Medic slipped in another finger alongside the first. The other man let out a wail and spread his legs further, wanting nothing more than to be fucked. He should have prepared himself before Medic arrived, he knew how this would turn out. After a rushed and messy fingering, Medic pressed his thick cock against Sniper’s stretched out hole and slid in.

The same noise was drawn out of Sniper every time they did this, at that first initial thrust. A long, shaky moan of surprise and pleasure that made Medic hum against his neck. He’d suck in a breath and pull Medic closer to him as the older man began rocking his hips.

“Oh fuck me”

His curses would start out quietly, whispered into the sweaty skin of the other man, growing louder as Medic began to speed up. Sniper was usually so quiet and the doctor loved being able to make him lose control. When those blunt nails began scratching at the sticky skin of his back and the whimpers were accompanied by shudders, Medic would get rougher.

“Please…I need you to-“ Sniper was cut off by a choked moan as a large hand wrapped itself around his throat. He was too predictable. Medic didn’t need to wait for him to finish that sentence.

“Are you going to cum?” Medic smirked as Sniper’s eyes rolled back and his face reddened. The man beneath him attempted a reply but could only gasp as the doctor’s cock pressed against his prostate. Letting out a laugh, Medic rolled his hips against that spot again, making Sniper wail. He released his grip around the Australian’s throat and revelled in the loud gasp and spluttering.

“Fuck me, oh god fuck me!” Sniper yelled, throat sore and his voice hoarse, Medic grinning wildly in response. He’d broken him. In response, he wrapped a hand around the Australian’s cock, an uncontrollable shudder running its way through Sniper at the contact. He sounded almost as if he was sobbing, head thrown back onto the pillow and eyes squeezed shut as he teetered so close on the edge.

“Cum.” was all the German had to say before rope after rope of cum flooded out of the other man, painting his stomach and Medic’s hand. He lay there shivering as Medic finished inside him with a grunt before pulling out and rolling over next to him.

They were silent for a minute or two, catching their breaths and trying not to fall asleep before they could clean up.

“I’m glad you’re a doctor, because I think you’ve just destroyed my arsehole.”


End file.
